You and I
by Caseee-chan
Summary: You lead her behind the building and what's done is done. I can hear her screams, her moans; the raking of her fingers across your toned back. I find myself licking my lips as the growing want for you is coiling up below my stomach, within me.


I do not own Naruto or anything of it.  
>I just enjoy writing about the characters and the fantasies in my head.<p>

* * *

><p>You glance at her; her vibrant pink hair bounces through the wind and cascades down her back. You lick your lips subconsciously as you trace her every nonexistent curve with your heated glare. You know exactly what you're doing, you know how infuriated I become the more you want, the more you crave. She giggles softly as you slip your pail arm around her slim waist and lead her into the depths of ecstasy.<p>

You look over your shoulder and smirk at me, daring me to intervene even though you know how much I'd love to rip her apart from you. I pause, biting my lip as I strain my eyes to look away, to look away from the obvious scene unfolding before me. You lead her behind the building and what's done is done. I can hear her screams, her moans; the raking of her fingers across your toned back. I find myself licking my lips as the growing want for you is coiling up below my stomach.

Skin smacking against skin, it's as though I can feel you pounding everything you have in that moment into her, mewling with pleasure. I can't take it; I can't understand any of it. So I run, I run through the crowds of people in the bustling streets. I jump from tree to tree, not quite understanding where exactly it is I am going but following the need to get away that is firing up my insides. I can feel tears silently falling across my tanned cheeks as I seek refuge in an inviting cave; away, isolated from everyone and anything in the city.

However, I still can't quite get your moans, your pants, and your sweat stricken body out of my head. All of the nights you spent plundering my body; whispering sweet nothings into my ear as you destroyed my insides; rebuilding me with nothing but love for you and only you. Looking around this darkened cave, I can only find solace in the loneliness that I feel. What we have between us is forbidden, the love we share could earn us an eternity of hell on earth.

Was I not worth it?  
>Was I not worth the pain, the turmoil we may have had to go through to be together?<p>

You were, no are worth it to me. You're worth everything to me, I'd do anything, give anything, just to be within your presence. But I guess that wasn't enough, I suppose the only thing that you wanted from me was submission. You wanted me to submit, you wanted to feel that you were everything to me. You wanted to control me, and I suppose you do now. But

I don't care, I crave you.

I want you.

I need you.

The growing heat within my pants is steadily raising with every thought you of that caress the inside of my mind. I gasp slightly as I slowly ghost my hand down my clothed torso imagining that it was you. I tear open my useless pants, yanking at my growing erection and snaking another hand behind my back as I grasp at my own butt cheek. I slip two fingers inside, enjoying the feeling of pain and pleasure I find there.

Your name flows from my lips as a mantra; the pattern I've put myself through, stroking then inserting, feels so good, too good.

I-I can't h-handle the heat, so much heat is flowing inside my body.

I-I love you, you selfish bastard.

I-I need you i-inside me.

But then I hear something rustling through the trees outside, my senses already know but I'm denying the inevitable. I hear clothes falling to the floor before me, as lips collide with mine. I brace myself as you yank my hands above my head and I collide into the wall. You waste no time, you tear open my legs and plunge into me. But I make no noise, no sound as you rest your head against my shoulder. I don't move my arms from their position above my head as your hands slide from keeping me prisoner.

You grab at me, you tangle me into you as you pound, pound, pound mercilessly into me. You bite into my shoulders, my neck, my cheek, time and time again, seemingly savoring the taste of me. Still I make no sound, I make no movement other than to meet your thrusts and grind myself into you. It's so grand, this thing between you and I. This heated, feverish pace we have going, if only it could last forever.  
>I can feel your tears sliding down from your cheeks as you cry into my shoulder. You kiss up my neck, grinding your tear stricken cheeks against my face as you whisper what I've been dying to hear from you, which breaks my silence completely.<p>

"I love you."

That's all it took, that's all I needed.  
>My determination broke; everything I had built against you broke inside of me into tiny nonexistent pieces. I slam you down into the ground as I mount you. I ride you into the night as you pound up into me to meet my slams. It's so g-good my love, it's s-so g-good.<br>I can hear the rustling of the forest as our expected guests have arrived. I can hear the gasps of horror and disgust as yells fill the cave. You sit up and wrap your arms around me as I do onto you. We smile weakly at each other as our lips dance one last time with one another. I can feel the brink of pure ecstasy upon us as shots are fired.  
>"I love you." Those words escape our lips.<p>

Then black.

Nothing.

Emptiness.

I feel nothing, I see nothing.

We've committed the ultimate sin and have paid the ultimate price.

* * *

><p>REVIEW.<br>please and thank you.


End file.
